


Longing For Her

by JosivChrisma



Series: I’ll Write Your Name In The Stars [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: It didn’t bother Cora that Peebee was rather...handsy, for asari standards. Well, the asari she was accustomed to serving under Talein’s daughters anyway. She ponders over the data pad, wracking her brains over something so...puzzling. Why has it taken all this time to realise that Peebee’s unruly hands and relentless flirting with Sara bothers her even more?
Relationships: Cora Harper & Female Ryder | Sara, Cora Harper/Female Ryder | Sara, Peebee & Female Ryder | Sara
Series: I’ll Write Your Name In The Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776781
Kudos: 28





	Longing For Her

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble...
> 
> But my hand slipped...
> 
> Happy reading!

It didn’t bother Cora that Peebee was rather handsy, for asari standards. Well, the asari she was accustomed to serving under Talein’s daughters anyway. She ponders over the datapad, wracking her brains over something so puzzling. Why has it taken all this time to realise that Peebee’s unruly hands and relentless flirting with Sara, bothers her even more?

‘ _ Twelve Leaves, Chapter 99. Mental Clarity. To achieve this, one must remember the mind is a weapon. Focus is key to strengthening ones perception. With obstructions comes growth. Master this and wield great power _ ,’ she cites from memory, in whispers. ‘ _ Get a hold of yourself, Cora. _ ’

..........

Encrypted File: Personal Extracurricular

Project: Recon - Determine relations between Ryder and B’Sayle

Status: Inconclusive

1) Eos...PB straddles Ryder...Threat detected...Aimed M-28 at her head...PB says the view is sensational from her position...Ryder laughs it off...Threat minimised.

2) Voeld...PB is freezing mentions poor blue glutes...I suggest more clothes...PB says Ryder’s hands might do the trick...Ryder laughs it off...Again.

3) Tempest PB quarters...Ryder examines Poc...PB floating in escape pod...Asks Ryder if she has ever made love in 0G...Ryder says it’s on her bucket list...Peebee asks if she wants to join her for scientific purposes...Ryder snorts...Common reaction noted...Deploy pod switch location noted.

4) Nexus The Vortex...Ryder and PB intoxicated...Dancing specifically in the shape of a ‘K’... PB’s hands on Ryder’s ass...Ryder too drunk to care?...Ryder laughs loudly...A definitive reaction... PB’s face looks highly punchable. 

..........

‘ _ Stupid _ ,’ she mutters to herself, index finger hovering over the ‘delete’ button on the screen. Instead she powers it off and slumps back in her chair, feeling defeated. In the end, she decides on spending quality time tending to her plants before touching down on Havarl, just to ease the mind.

During her moment of zen, Sara’s voice blurts from her omni-tool. ‘Hey, lieutenant, care to join Peebee and me on a bushwalk? Possibly take out some remnant scum if we’re lucky?’

‘Sure, count me in, someone needs to babysit you two,’ she replies, the corner of her mouth curling.

Sara chuckles. ‘If that’s the case, I’ll be on my worst behaviour. Meet us at the cargo bay when you’re ready.’

She collects her M-28 from the armoury, loads it up with sufficient ammo and packs extra for good measure. Suited up and ready she heads off and is greeted immediately by Sara and Peebee, who look as if they’re up to no good. She merely dismisses it as typical behaviour, but part of her suspects something else is at play.

‘So, what’s the plan?’ The lieutenant asks briskly.

‘It’s for my not—so—secret remnant project in the works. We’ll be searching for more tech in the Remnant Abyss. My current scanner has limitations, so I’m in dire need of something with a little more—umph! Which means, you two hotties will be my escorts.’ Peebee cackles in jest, winking at Ryder as she shoves an L-89 into her arms. Cora gives her a blank stare. ‘I’ve forwarded the nav points to both of you. You’ll thank me for this one day!’ Peebee relays excitedly, as she descends the platform.

Sara looks at a nonplussed Cora and shrugs. ‘Ah—don’t mind her, just go with it,’ she assures the lieutenant.

Trekking through Havarl’s jungle was always a welcoming change of scenery. Now that it has a stabilised ecology, mutant plantlife has been replaced with vibrant species of flora and fauna. This was Cora’s idea of paradise, minus the territorial predators.

Peebee walked a short distance ahead, Sara took the middle ground, followed closely by Cora, whose current obsession was to caress, what seemed like every leaf and petal she came across.

‘The density and colouration of this soil indicates the foliage here is somehow enriching it. Must have some sort of self irrigating system or—’ Cora mumbles to herself, down on one knee, prodding the soft soil with the pads of her fingers.

‘Having fun there?’ Sara asks, looking back at her. ‘I can tell you’re in your element. It’s kinda cute.’ A grin stretches wide across her face.

‘Oh—shut it you, just appreciating nature. You should try it sometime,’ Cora suggests, rising from her huddled position. Her keen eyes sense a subtle movement in the dense bushes nearby, and in a sliver of a second, a hulking challyrion breaks its camouflage and charges straight for Sara.

‘Shit—a bit hard when it’s trying to kill us all the time!’ Sara shouts, reaching for the rifle behind her.

Cora’s reflexes are lightning fast as she braces herself, aims steadily, eyes down the barrel of her shotgun and pulls the trigger. Crack! The beast roars in agony, its flank smashed by the first projectile. Its thick hide, cushioning the brunt of the blow. In its last attempts to attack, the beast lunges for Sara who clumsily lands flat on her ass. Crack! Challyrion turns into a carcass in mid-air, skidding to a halt just inches away from Sara’s feet.

‘Wooh—weeh!’ The pathfinder exclaims, wiping the sweat from her brow. Cora’s already by her side with her hand outstretched. ‘You’re such a badass, Harper,’ she says, gathering herself once her feet find the ground. ‘Thanks for having my back.’

‘That was way too close. Next time keep your guard up,’ Cora says, shaking her platinum blonde head.

‘What can I say, even an escort needs an escort sometimes hmm?’

‘Just focus.’ Cora takes a playful swipe at the crown of Sara’s head. ‘Dork.’

Peebee backtracks and in a blur of purple and blue, comes rushing towards them. ‘Hey! Heard gunshots, what did I miss?’ She asks, slightly winded.

‘Challyrion—Ryder was a little slow to react,’ Cora admits.

‘Aww—I don’t blame her, my butt is distracting, even at a distance,’ Peebee says cheekily, making a point of it by pivoting on the spot and swaying her hips while she slinks away from them. Ryder’s muffled laugh overpowers Cora’s sigh of heavy exasperation.

Moments pass and they’re nearing the pulsing nav point. Sara stays close this time, just a few steps away. Peebee makes it her priority to moan about their pace and Cora presumes she’s just excited to get her hands on more rem-tech. Until now, it never crossed her mind that Peebee was making herself scarce. Strangely scarce.

The silence is slightly jarring, all she can hear is Ryder’s shallow breathing and birds in the canopy of trees above them, that and the dull thudding in her chest. Now would be the perfect time to address what’s been bothering her for quite some time, especially while Peebee’s out of earshot. The real challenge, though? Was how to approach the situation without sounding too weird. Still, it comes out sounding foreign to her ears.

‘So, you and Peebee are getting pretty cosy these days,’ Cora says, attempting to sound casual.

‘Cosy? I wouldn’t call it that,’ Sara answers, a hint of surprise in her otherwise calm voice. Cora just stares at her in disbelief. ‘Okay—so yeah—Peebee and I, we like to have fun. Times are stressful, and it helps take the edge off things.’

‘Not that I care—’ Cora interjects, regretting this conversation already. ‘What you do with your social life is your own business.’ Not realising her pace is increasing, until Sara reaches out and grabs her shoulder guard.

‘Wait—what? Hold up. You’re taking this the wrong way.’

‘Forget that I asked—I told you I don’t care,’ Cora chides, slightly agitated.

‘Well it kinda sounds like you do,’ Sara retorts, with softness. ‘Okay, look. Truth be told. Peebee is attractive. Asari, in general, are attractive.’ Cora squints at her looking confused. ‘Oh, come on. You mean to tell me all that time spent training as a huntress—’

‘No, Ryder. Sorry to disappoint but I didn’t make it a habit to sleep with my comrades. It’s called mutual respect and discipline.’

‘So you had urges but showed extreme restraint—oof!’ Sara grunts when Cora elbows her side. It’s not meant to hurt, just startle someone out of their idiocy. ‘Copy that—what I’m trying to tell you is, I know Peebee can be a bit much, but we’re just close friends.’

The truth is not what she was expecting to hear. What to do with this newly acquired information was another challenge in itself. If only the processing of her emotions was as simple as releasing a nova to smash through enemy lines. Still bewildered, Cora walks silently, revelling in her self pity until Sara clears her throat.

‘Ahem—you gonna say something, or are we pretending like this never happened?’

‘Look out—remnants!’ Cora points at the tall jutting remnant structures ahead of them. Sara’s ocean blue eyes still fixed on her.

‘Yeah—not gonna work—my guard’s been up this entire time,’ Sara deflects, and that smirk makes its appearance again. ‘Would it help if I told you that I—I have a crush on someone?’

Oh. Well, that complicates things a little. Cora tries not to focus too much on the way Sara nips at her bottom lip, something subtle that indicates her nervousness. That and the way she’s twirling her ponytail like some sort of wind turbine.

‘Someone on the crew?’ Cora asks, too briskly, while Sara does an excellent job avoiding her eyes.

‘You know her. She’s beautiful, strong, great with her hands, among other things.’ Sara sidesteps the question, pursing her lips into a thin line.

‘She sounds nice,’ Cora responds awkwardly, her mind racing through the many possible candidates who might fit the description. Sara has built up such a rapport with everyone it’s hard to keep track.

‘Mm—you could say that. She makes me laugh without even trying too—definitely a keeper.’

‘Now she sounds unbearable,’ Cora says lightheartedly. ‘So, what’s stopping you from honing in and making the next move?’ Now realising their proximity when their arms brush. Funny, considering the sprawling jungle around them.

‘I’m practising patience,’ Sara muses, a lilt of giddiness in her step. ‘But I’ve just realised how oblivious she is. Maybe it’s time I took more drastic measures.’

‘I’m sure you’ll make the right call, Ryder,’ Cora replies, masking her bruised ego with a strained, over-enthusiastic grimace. She doesn’t notice Sara face palming and rolling her eyes to the sky.

So much for mental clarity, she thinks. At least now she had a reason to delete every nonsensical record on that datapad of hers. Knowing Sara had a crush, felt just as unpleasant as knowing you’re in the same room as Sarissa Theris, but you miss the opportunity to grovel at her feet. No—worse. She differentiates between the two and concludes, that Sarissa is someone she deeply admires. Sara is, if she focuses past her denial, which is extremely difficult when ocean blue eyes dance into view, is someone she’s secretly pining for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to elaborate on this ficlet soon :)


End file.
